


Imposter

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2020 366 Days of Writing [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Among us, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: There's someone on their ship that's picking them off one by one. Inspired by the game "Among Us".
Series: 2020 366 Days of Writing [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Imposter

**REPORT: DEAD BODY FOUND**

Sam blinked as he stared at his pad, gently placing the beakers back into the chamber and closing it before quickly leaving the med bay area and going to the cafeteria. He smiled at his brother, who was sitting with a few others from their group, and took a seat. They waited together in silence, fidgeting. Charlie, the one who’d called it in, was looking a bit sick to her stomach, staring down at the table. 

Claire and Alex joined them. For a moment, none of them spoke, just staring at one another as they realized who the body was. 

Donna. 

Sam swallowed hard, wishing that he could’ve sat next to his brother instead. He gripped his pad tightly as finally Charlie spoke. 

“I found Donna… She was in storage,” the redhead said quietly. “She was-” Her voice hitched and Dean wrapped his arm around her, tucking her under his chin when she turned and buried her face in his chest. 

She didn’t need to say anymore, since they had all seen what happened to Cas. He was the first casualty in all of this, his body ripped in half like a… Like a monster had done it. That was the only explanation. Benny had been the one to volunteer to clean up, being the only one who could stomach it, but despite his best efforts, when Sam walked down that corridor, he could still see small faded spots of Cas’s blood. 

And now it was Donna. She had fallen victim to it too.

“We’ve scoured the entire ship, there’s no place for something like this to hide,” Jody said, her voice tense. “That means we have to consider that… Someone here’s been compromised.”

For a moment, none of them could speak, and when the silence finally broke, almost all of them were yelling. 

“You think someone here could do something like this?” Claire demanded, halfway to standing up if Alex hadn’t grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. “Why the hell would any of us do that?”

In an answer, Jody turned to Dean- he was the one in charge of shields. “Dean, you tell me, have we checked the ship? Multiple times?”

“Yeah,” Dean said his face a bit sour. He held Charlie closer to him. “Nowhere on board for anything to hide, made sure I did a scan of the whole thing.”

“So, that leaves one option,” Jody concluded. She was in charge of communications, so it was her job to remain calm, cool, collected. “It's someone here doing it.”

“Why the hell would someone be doing this?” Kevin demanded a touch hysterical. “We’re supposed to be working together until we reach the colony. We’re still more than a year away from it, what’s the point?”

“I don’t know but it makes the most sense,” Jody said simply. “No one else is on board except us.”

Sam frowned as he looked down at his pad, bringing up everyone's profiles. “Jody, everyone here's been cleared for any mental impairment, we’ve all had to go through extensive clearance for it,” he told her. “There’s nothing that would hint at something like… This.”

“Then I guess their bodies just decided to be ripped in half,” Jody said, rolling her eyes. “So at this point, I don’t think that anyone should be alone anymore, so everyone will have an alibi and we’ll know where everyone is at all times.”

“That’s not possible,” Dean injected. “We’ve all got our own tasks to take care of, on different parts of the ship. If we can’t all be together at the same times then maybe… We should just do a check in? Like every two hours?”

“Sounds better than just breathing over everyone's shoulders,” Claire muttered under her breath, hitting her arm back at Alex who hit her with her elbow. 

“Charlie, you might want to get to med bay,” Benny told her gently. “Take the day off at least.”

Charlie shook her head, her hair flying around her as she stared down at the table. “I got work to do,” she mumbled. “I can’t just… Stop.”

“So what do we do about the… About Donna?” Alex asked, shifting in her seat. “About… Her body?”

“Sam, I know it's not your job but you’re in-charge of research. Do you think you can… Look her over?” Jody asked. “See if you can find… Something? Anything?”

Sam quickly nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll… I’ll take her and quarantine a corner of med bay. Can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best.”

Dean nodded, shooting his brother a small grim smile. “Until then...business as usual I guess.”  
________________________________________  
It started to escalate after that. 

The next one found was Kevin. He didn’t report to lunch, which wasn’t anything new- he was prone to skipping meals, getting lost in the computers and maps that was his department. His job was navigation; to make sure that they were on their path and not drifting off. He was the one they were dependent on to ensure that they were going to reach their new home colony.

But Claire found him in his seat, slumped over. He almost looked like he had just fallen asleep over the console, which wouldn't be the first time that happened, but when she reached out to shake him awake his body fell to the ground. 

And revealed the deep cut on his throat, almost decapitating him. 

Her scream was heard through the ship, putting everyone on the alert as they ran towards the source. Alex couldn't be in the room, once she realized what had happened. When she saw the carnage, she vomited. Sam had grabbed her and taken her around the corner to the nearest water closet, holding her hair back as she threw up and then helped her to wash up. 

They met in the cafeteria once more, shaken and white-faced. Alex looked as if she was moments away from bolting. To where, they weren't sure, but anywhere that wasn't permeated with the scent of cleaning solution mixed with the faint scent of blood. 

"What the hell do we do now?" Charlie demanded, half hysterical. She had never gotten over seeing Donna like that and now Kevin, the one she was closest to other than Dean. "This can't be… This has to mean that someone here is doing it!"

"I think it's time we really discuss where we all were this entire time," Jody said, her voice shaking slightly. She cleared her throat to try to steady herself. "We were all here this morning for breakfast before we went to work, the latest someone left was 9:38 and it is now-" She glanced at her watch. "-13:23. We found him less than ten minutes ago so that leaves anytime between 9:38 to 13:13 when this happened. So-" She fixed all of them with a stern look. "-where was everyone?"

"I gotta say somethin'," Benny said, getting their attention. "My tasks today were security. I spent the whole mornin' there watchin' the screens. Everyone was where they were supposed to be except… There was a window." He took a deep breath. "All the screens went dark for four minutes and twenty-three seconds. I kept count. Before that, I saw everyone clear as anythin’, and when it came back on… Kevin’s chair was turned. I could see 'im, could see 'im sittin' there, but before he was turned to the side and then… I couldn't make anything other than 'im just sittin' there."

"So that means that in four minutes and twenty-three seconds… This happened," Sam concluded. "If it's someone here… That means they left their station, did their work, hid him like that, and returned to their station… All in four minutes."

"Sounds impossible. Everyone’s so far away," Claire mused. "Not to mention there's the possibility that they'd run into someone."

"Unless they took care of that too," Dean suddenly said. "I heard something weird when I was in electric, I could've sworn that the doors had closed, it sounded like the locking mechanism. I didn't pay attention to it, had to deal with some bad wiring, but combining that with the screens going dark..."

"It means that whoever did it took care of everything," Sam finished. "It means that they took out security, locked the doors, and cleaned up, without anyone the wiser. Benny, you said four minutes and twenty-three seconds, less than five minutes. We all deal with not needing anything for five minutes, don’t need to use the bathroom or get water or anything. So whoever did this… Timed it all just right so that no one would check the doors and find it possibly locked.”

“So that means that everything is compromised,” Charlie said, head in her hands. “Security, shields, everything. We’re basically sitting ducks.”

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Jody assured her. “We just need to come up with something different. What we’ve been doing obviously isn’t working.”

“We’ve been doing the check-ins, but we can’t do them every five minutes,” Claire pointed out. “And we can’t do our tasks together; they’re all in different parts of the ship. So… What now?”

“Only thing that I can think of is if we just… Double the tasks up,” Jody said. “That way, instead of one person doing a task we’ll have two people and then they’ll move onto the other person's task together. We don’t need to be doing them all at the same time other than the monthly check in. And when we do that we’ll have our comms on the entire time so that we can all hear each other.”

“Otherwise, I have no idea what to do.”  
________________________________________  
It got even worse after that. 

Jody and Claire were next; found together with Jody's body over Claire’s as if she had tried to protect the younger woman from whoever was killing them.

She didn’t succeed in the end. All that remained were two lifeless bodies, both of them with their chests sliced open in one clean swipe.

It happened at night when they had gone to bed in their respective rooms. Jody had obviously gone to check on Claire, she had a soft spot for the two younger girls on board, and that was where… It happened. 

Whether or not whoever had done it had intended to get the both of them or had gotten lucky, that was anyone's guess. 

The worst part was they didn’t even find them until morning, when the both of them failed to come to the cafeteria for breakfast. Despite everything, once they were late, they all knew the reason why. 

At this point, they were all holding their breaths staring at one another, wondering who would be next.

Desperately trying to figure out which one of them was doing it.

But at the same time not wanting to believe that one of them ever could.

The next day they found Charlie in her bed, unmoving, a small bottle of cyanide in her limp hand.   
________________________________________  
Benny pored over the security tapes desperately, trying to see…What he wasn’t even sure of anymore. He rewinded and paused every single moment that he could, trying to find a hint of something that he had missed before. 

Suddenly, all of his screens turned black and turned off. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed at his pad, trying to bypass the system to get back in control.

Not again. Not again.

His eyes went from his pad to the screens, breathing out a small sigh of relief when one of the cameras at least turned back.

But then he stilled, feeling his stomach drop and his blood freeze in his veins as he realized what he was looking at. The man, if he could be called that, walked out of the radiator wiping at his hands. 

His hands that were covered in blood. 

He looked up at the camera, as if he knew that Benny was watching, and tilted his head, looking over his shoulder back into the radiator room and back at the camera, almost daringly. 

Benny’s hands shook as all his screens came back to life and he tapped onto the radiator room, a small choked sound escaping him when he saw what used to be Alex’s body pierced onto the side of the radiator that was sticking out.

He looked back to the first screen, breathing out slowly when he saw that the man had disappeared. 

But he wasn’t surprised when his own door opened and he stepped in, blood-stained knife in his hand.  
________________________________________  
Sam stared out through the window, just savoring the sight of the stars and plants as they flew by. They never did this anymore. Maybe in the beginning it had been a source of wonder and awe but it had faded away to another part of their lives aboard the ship. His pad beeped once more and he glanced at it, looking over the navigation to make sure that they were on the right path. It wasn’t his division, had been Kevin’s, but a lot more responsibility fell onto Sam now. 

He didn’t mind, he welcomed it. 

He didn’t look up when he heard the footsteps coming into the observatory, simply swiping his finger over the screen to check on the engines, taking a moment to check on their O2 levels and making a note for himself to check on the chutes to clean them. 

He could feel his brother stop a few feet away from him, far away enough that Sam would have to move to reach him. 

Neither of them spoke. 

“Found Benny.” Dean finally said, voice cracking. “It looked like he put up a fight.”

He had, and Sam had the bruises on the side of his face and neck to prove it. His hand went up to one of them, lightly brushing over it before he finally turned to his brother. 

Dean looked as if he was about to throw up, staring at Sam's bloodstained suit. He took in the bruises, the blood covered handle of the knife that was sticking out of his pocket. Sam let his eyes go down to where Dean was gripping a wrench tightly, obviously the first thing that he had found. 

“You gonna use that on me?” Sam asked, motioning with his chin at the wrench. 

Dean jerked forward as if he had been pulled. “Are you gonna use that on me?” He shot back instead, voice shaking. 

In response, Sam took the knife out of his pocket and let it fall to the floor, kicking it over to Dean. His brother hesitated but then quickly bent down to grab it, moving over to the wall to chuck it into the compost bin, yanking the lever down to shoot it into space. Sam turned back to the window just in time to see it drift away, lost among the rest of the rubble.

He saw Dean's reflection in the glass a moment before and braced himself for Dean to grab him by the arm and slam his back against the cool glass. His brother's eyes were wide, a hint of tears visible. 

“Why?” Dean managed to get out, voice shaking. “Why?”

Sam gave him a small smile and slid out of Dean’s grip. His brother wasn’t even trying to hold him back. He walked away from the observatory towards storage, almost feeling Dean’s hesitation. But ultimately, his brother followed after him. 

Reaching storage, Sam went to the cooler, punching in the code and holding his breath as he stepped to the side so that Dean could see. He didn’t have to get close; the smell hit him before anything else, making him gag and move away. 

“What the hell?” He half-demanded, covering his mouth and nose.

Sam closed the door and took his pad out, activating another vent in the room to try to get rid of the smell a bit quicker. 

“Couple months ago I was doing inventory,” Sam told him once the O2 levels came back to normal. “And came across this. Someone really screwed up with refrigeration. Everything in there was spoiled and inedible.” He gestured to the boxes behind Dean. “The rest are MRE’s. Gross but filling and gets the job done. We don’t have the tech onboard to replicate food and our greenhouse was destroyed upon takeoff. Without the chance to grow food, our supply was limited by over sixty percent.”

He moved to the boxes, sliding his hand on one to wipe away the dust. They were supposed to dust the whole ship, especially when it came to their supplies, but with everyone dying off, it was harder to do so. “We had been eating from storage 2- food that had a lesser shelf life. But all of that would only last the ten of us for three months rather than the one year that both storages were supposed to,” he continued. “And the MRE’s were to be eaten on the last leg of the journey, the last four months.”

“So I did the math, and I realized that without storage 1, we were going to be dead from starvation long before this journey was done,” Sam told his brother, turning to look at him. “I did every calculation that I could, I limited everyone's calorie intake to the absolute minimum that we would still be able to work on. I put in skipped meals, fasting for the whole day, for two days. I worked endlessly in the med bay to try to find a way to replicate the food we had or at least find a way to create something new.” He sighed. “But without the greenhouse, without soil and nutrients and proper lighting, nothing was going to grow.”

“So then I did my calculations again. And started deleting the variables.” His voice was softer now, and he kept walking along the MRE’s, hand trailing over all of them. “Everyone had such different calorie intake requirements, I had the research Dean, I had everyone's information. Did you know that out of everyone, Cas was the one that required the most? As a result, he was the first one I deleted, just to see what it would do. And taking him out gave the nine of us an extra three months of food.”

“But that wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t enough to get us home.”

“So I kept doing it, kept recalculating and reorganizing and trying to find a different way. Donna had the second-highest calorie intake, she was the second to go,” Sam spoke, all too aware of his brother's eyes on him. “I didn’t want it to be like that, I didn’t want to have to do it, and I knew I couldn’t tell everyone because that would just cause mass panic.”

“I finally realized it, I realized that in order to ensure that you and I would be able to make it, everyone else would have to go. That in order for you and me to live, we would need every last bit of food that is in here,” Sam finished, turning to face his brother. “Because there is no alternative where you don't make it outta here, Dean, I’m not letting you die because you refused to take the food from someone else.”

He saw his brother swallow hard. “And that’s always been the plan?” He asked his voice hollow. “To get you and me outta here?”

“Always,” Sam promised him. “They were our crew and everything, but they’re not family. Not like you and me.” He smiled, stepping closer. “Earth is gone and everything with it. All I have left is you, Dean. And I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

He reached for his brother and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him. It took a moment but Dean's arms came up and gripped him back tightly. Gripped him to the point that it was starting to hurt. 

Sam ignored it, allowing Dean to do whatever he wanted. He knew when he had started this that he had no real idea of how Dean was going to react. He knew that his brother would never hurt him but he had been close with everyone else on the ship, this had to hurt in some way. 

But he also knew that he came first for Dean, just like Dean was always first for him. Above all else, above everyone else, it was them against the world. 

“It’s going to be okay Dean.” Sam whispered to him. “It’s just you and me now; it’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 172/366
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
